


Everybody has hidden intentions

by MariaGermanotta



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Sexual Content, lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaGermanotta/pseuds/MariaGermanotta





	1. Sian the mermaid

Sophie’s POV

“You are truly beautiful” She whispered looking at me through her long blonde hair.

“Stop it” I said without looking at her, focusing in the book in front of me. “What?” “Staring” I said annoyed

“Soph you are truly beautiful, and you don’t realise it.” “But-“”I know you don’t like compliments yet its not. It’s the  
truth” She said brushing some of my hair behind my ear. Soon she was leaning in capturing my lip between hers in a  
soft kiss. After a couple of minutes she grabbed me by my arm and made me stand up.

“Come here” she said dragging me in front of the big mirror she got on her room.”Look at you. I cant understand  
why you don’t think you are beautiful when I cant tear my eyes from you” She whispered in my ear snaking her  
arms around my waist from behind.

She brushed my hair to one side and started kissing my neck, leaving lingering kisses along my shoulder to my ear.  
She turned me in her arms and kissed me, more passionately this time, sliding her tongue into my mouth. Caressing  
her tongue more and more forcefully each second she took me to her king sized bed. The kiss grew more heated  
and I knew that if I didn’t stop it, she wouldn’t

“Stop it” I said louder than I meant pushing her off me. “We cant do this, what if someone sees us”

“First of, we’ve been doing this a while now I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately. Second, you know I always  
lock the door” She snapped with anger evident in her voice.” I bet it is about the other day” she muttered looking  
down, but I still could hear a glint of reproof.

“Yes is about the other day and all the days that you dragged me to the bed. We’ve talked about it and you don’t  
seem to listen to me. “ I said I little more angrily than I was expecting “Babe I cant lose you ,you are my best friend,  
its not that I don’t want you, I promise. But I know that if we take that step we will lose our friendship.” I said  
pleading her with my eyes to drop it.

“Of course you cant lose our friendship cause im the bloody princess and you couldn’t come here to study or  
whatever. You only care about yourself! My dad will make me marry some random fat prince and I will have to fuck  
him! I don’t want my first with’em” She said raising her arms in exasperation.

“If that’s what you think then im leaving” I said calmly, with a soft voice. I was done with her mood swings and  
thinking that I was using her or whatever.

“No Soph please, im sorry I didn’t mean it” She told me trying to get my attention but failing, I don’t want to listen  
to her anymore.I gathered my stuff and left as quickly as I could.

I cant believe she just said that, as if we were friends just for interest. We’ve been best friends since…always. We  
grew up together as my dad and the king, her dad, has been always friends too. However since my mom died my  
dad was really busy so they took care of me while he was working. They are family to me, even my sister Rosie  
works in the castle for them.

We live in a small but pretty and happy kingdom called Retsom in Europe. The kingdom bases its economy on  
fishing, because we have great coasts, beaches and fishing-grounds. My dad is one of the heads of the shipping fleet  
and he fishes all sort of creatures as he is in charge of the cliff, where they usually get stuck. Its really dangerous  
as the sea creatures are not small fishes, he and his team can hunt monsters as telequins, sea scorpions, giant  
snakes…and of course mermaids, every fisherman is always looking for them, but nobody did caught any of them  
since 200 years ago.

I reached the market faster than I thought as I was running thinking of the blonde and her outburst. I know she’s  
worried cause we are 17 and soon her father will find some suitors, but I cant take our relationship to that level. I  
cant risk our friendship. Of course I enjoy kissing her but we are just friends. we’ve been doing it almost a year now  
and thanks to her I realized that I was gay, but she is just my friend, nothing else.

Suddenly I tripped over one of my dad solid nets and fall inside landing into someone.

“Fucking hell im sorry” I said opening my eyes and looking at the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes I’ve ever  
seen. I couldn’t help but stare at her, who looked at me with curious eyes. Eventually when I could tear my eyes  
from hers I looked down trying to stand up

“Fucking hell you are naked” I shouted closing my eyes and handing her my jacket

“Could you stop swearing please?” I chuckled hearing her voice for the first time. The softest and most beautiful  
voice I’ve ever heard.

“Im so sorry, for swearing and bumping into ya . Can I…can I look now?” I asked opening one eye while I was still on  
top of her. “Why are you naked, in the net? Well half naked, you are wearing knickers arent you? Oh my god you  
aren’t! I can give you my jeans if you want. Wow your eyes are amazing” I said it out loud? Yup I said it…what is she  
doing to me? Its like the connection between my brain and my mouth was gone and my thoughts were leaving my  
mouth without any censure.

“I was swimming by the cliff and the net caught me” she said casually

“What? But its dangerous! Why were you swimming there? Oh my god you must be freezing come here”I said  
hugging her and rubbing her legs with my free hand.” Come on I’ll walk you home” Im not usually one to invade  
anyone’s personal space but she seemed to draw me close to her.

“well that’s a bit hard” “What?why?” I knitted my brow together at her answer waiting for some explanation.

“Because im a mermaid.” She said with a serious look

“haha no way don’t fool me, its impossible to haunt mermaids, besides you got legs” I gazed into her eyes again and  
I knew somehow she was telling the truth. She seemed even amused with my reaction though.

“That’s thanks to this ring” she showed me her right hand wearing a silver ring with a single blue zircon.” It makes  
me adapt myself to the environment I am in at the moment. “ WHAT THE FUCK?I screamed in my head

My brain is dead. I cant think. This is too much information to deal with. I always thought I was smart. Everyone says  
it. But now …what is she doing to me?…improvise Sophie.

“Ummmm can you stand up and walk? No I don’t think so…your legs must be weak. Pick up my bag I’ll carry you”I  
though out loud doing as I said before she could answer me. I decided to drop all the “I am a mermaid subject” by  
now. To confusing for my teenage brain, well actually my teenage hormones. I have a naked hot ‘woman ‘in front of  
me, I am human after all.

“What?Where? WHAA?” She squealed with a high pitched voice at the end as I was lifting her wrapping her legs  
around my waist and her arms around my neck.

“I’ll keep your temperature by my body warmth till we get home”I announced, more to myself, walking through the  
crowded square of the market, since they were just taking off everything from the boats.

“Well thanks I guess” she said on my neck too tired to even talk” my name is Sian by the way”


	2. Pleasant discoveries

Sophie POV

I’m carrying Sian to my house to give her some clothes, she is freezing. My house is not too far from the market yet  
She fell asleep 5 minutes ago. its just that my parents wanted to live near the sea so they build it at the Laiea creek  
on the other side of the port. Besides im not that strong.

Walking through town with Sian in my arms all I can do is laugh at everyone staring at us. I couldn’t care less though  
I got a stunning blonde sleeping in my arms. She is so cute when she is asleep parting slightly her lips and breathing  
slowly. Still I cant help but miss gazing at her bright blue eyes, the same blue as the ocean.

I cant believe she is a mermaid. But they are smart, they know how to avoid us and to keep the distance, she  
shouldn’t have been caught, unless she let my dad do it…its crazy. If people knew my dad has done it he would be  
adored by everyone and it would get the country a lot of publicity,yet I feel like I have to protect her. I know that  
they would treat her as a toy, as something to play with and to earn money. I wont let them do that to her. I need  
to find out what’s happened though, why she is out here, with legs!

I was deep in thought when I reached my house. I opened the door awkwardly as I tried to get my keys out of my  
bag, which was on Sian’s back. Then I saw something I wasn’t expecting.

“What the fuck are you doing Sophie?!” My best friend, Chloe, shouting at me in my living room, open mouthed and  
with look of anger in her face. “What is this?” She exclaimed pointing to us.

“This has a name Chloe, she is Sian and she is asleep so if you don’t mind keep it down please” I said annoyed” Im  
going to carry her to my bed I’ll be right here” I said leaving no room to argue.

“To your bed?!”

“Ough shut it will ya?” I muttered annoyed.

I left Sian under the covers to keep her warm and took some clean clothes for her out of my wardrobe. I kissed the  
top of her head, I know…creepy, but I couldn’t help it, and came back to the living room to face Chloe after some  
minutes to clear my mind. Here goes nothing.

“Oh you are back Huh I come here, to apologize for what I said, to tell you that you are right and I find you with  
some random girl wrapped around you, half naked!” She snapped at me

“Chloe this has nothing to do with you. Im glad you agree with me cause I don’t wanna lose my best friend but as I  
said you are my FRIEND. So you cant shout at me like this as if I did something terrible to ya.” I said rolling my eyes.

“ So what do you expect me to do? Lit some candles and buy some flowers for you to make it special to fuck her!”

“No of course I don’t, but what if I would aye? Its none of your business!” I snapped at her. I know im being too  
harsh but she’s not the right to come to my own house and go all I own you, you cant even breath without my  
permission. I went to the couch sitting down and taping the floor with my feet.

“Ok so since now you don’t tell your stuff to your best friend. Perfect, fucking perfect Sophie.”she said crossing her  
arms above her chest and rising her eye brow.

“I just met her!”I said with a high pitched voice due to the annoyance boiling inside me.” What should have I done?  
Call you every 5 seconds to tell you if im sleeping, peeing or dancing?! Fuck’s sake…”

“This is not about that Sophie! You cant happily kiss me and go shag someone else 5 minutes later! You wanted to  
get rid of me fucking that bitch or what?!” That was it, she went over the edge. I guess Chloe was someone that had  
always everything she wanted, I love her, of course I love her and accept her for who she is, but I suppose the life  
she is living and the family she grew with made her believe that she could have anything, frustrating her every time  
something wasn’t the way she liked it.

“ I left earlier cause I don’t want to talk to you when you are like this, im asking you now as politely as I can to  
leave. If you cant talk to me as mature people I wont talk to you. I’ll see you tomorrow” And with that I opened the  
front door waiting for her to leave, still open mouthed. I know she is my best friend but she cant keep pushing me  
away, if its not with doing it, it is with Sian, or with college, all she needs is a excuse to have a row. I do love her and  
I need her in my life, but she is pushing me over the edge lately. If something is hurting or bothering her she should  
tell me, being a bitch wont help her. Seeing as she is not moving anytime soon i left the door open and came back  
to my room, where was snoring lightly the sleeping beauty i just have met. She wasn’t hot as i usually have said,

well of course she is hot, i mean, she is more than just a hot blonde..she is truly gorgeous. Im so lost in her beauty  
that i didn’t even heard the bang of the door closing, i just guessed Chloe has left. I’ve been watching her sleep  
10 minutes or so, creepy i know, but i can see little details changing, developing. Her skin was turning into a soft  
caramel tan instead of the pale one she had earlier, her neck was still with a tone of blue, but it was getting closer  
to its normal colour and shape, i guess due to her gills changing into a throat. Also her skin was smoother and her  
hair was getting dry naturally, falling down her face and the pillow.

My body, my instincts were telling me to touch her, to caress her tanned skin, to go under the covers and cuddle  
into her...I cant though. She would freak out. I grabbed a post-it and wrote that i was cooking, then I let her sleep.

Sians POV

I have just woke up but i don’t want to open my eyes, i was so comfy. I tightened my grip on the sheets and raised  
a bit the duvet above my head. I thought that leaving my natural environment would feel awful, i couldn’t be more  
wrong though. This bed felt so warm and the scent was intoxicating, i could happily spend my life laying here.  
Down there we have cold and hot water but nothing compared to the warmth of this bed, or Sophie’s arms for that  
matter where i fell asleep instantly earlier . Plus every surface feels smooth and soft, such as Sophie’s skin...why am  
i thinking about her this much? Truth is that i didn’t find humans attractive, at all. Perhaps it is because i am used to  
sea species, but Sophie..she is one of a kind and i don’t even know her for a day...

This morning i felt so tired...swimming away from your house to the cliff is obviously a tough task, as well as get  
used to this legs, which i haven’t used yet by the way. The energy has came back thanks to the nap i am not tired  
at all but i don’t want to move! I open my eyes slowly, getting used to the light and the sight amazed me, don’t  
ask me why but it is astonishing, it’s simply a teenager room, but it didn’t look like it. The room is painted of a blue  
similar to the one of the sea. The room was big and small at the same time, just the right size. In the right side of  
the bed there is a wall or a column with 2 metres of length or so all covered with pictures in different frames, all of  
them a different kind of beautiful . Next to it there is another wall with a desk with a laptop and the wall in front  
of the bed is covered by a big wardrobe decorated with sticks, draws, quotes all related to the sea, a full lengt  
mirror and a blue coach. In my left there is a massive bookcase with tons of books, some small, some big, some  
wide, some thin... All the furniture has the same shade of wood with blue and white details. Suddenly when i was  
scanning the room i smelled something that made my stomach flip over. It smelled so good. However down there  
in the hydrosphere we don’t have all this different smells, anyway i am trained for this, all the skills, my 5 senses,  
everything has been improved by my training. I can ran faster ( when i get used to this legs of course), i can smell  
better, i can see and hear farther...

I stood up holding on the bed as my legs were still a bit weak. I changed into Sophie’s clothes smelling her hoody,  
wow i think this smell has became my favourite. ‘Get a grip Sian!’ i thought to myself. I read the note Sophie has left  
me and after scanning one more time the room i left letting myself be lead by the smell of food. When i reached my  
destination crossing the leaving room, which is a different shade of blue. i stopped in the doorway smiling at the  
sight in front of me: Sophie was cooking and dancing at the same time with soft music playing in the background  
wearing a pair of shorts and a purple hoody.

“ Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” I asked after a while looking at her.

“ Fuck Sian! You scared the shit out of me!” She screamed after a loud squeal.”Because i like feeling the ground  
under my feet.” She explained after calming herself “ Well, are you hungry? I did some rice, grilled vegetables and  
chicken as i don’t know your preferences.”

“You know you are a bit foul-mouthed even though you are a great reader?” I said cockily” No , seriously im starving  
thank you so much, for everything.”

“My pleasure darling” she said giggling. We set the table and started eating after packing away some food for her  
father.

“So..”she started” are you gonna tell me why are you out here” she asked with a curious look on her face. It made  
her look so cute.

“I already told you Soph” I said with an innocent smile through a mouth full of food.

“And you expect me to believe you?” Sophie said laughing

“Yes”

Sophie’s POV

After finishing with the food and cleaning the dishes we are sat on the couch watching telly. We are having a laugh,  
she is really fun, pretty, smart wow she is perfect! ‘Stop it Sophie!’ Plus she really liked my food, i know i am a good  
cook and i love doing it since my mom was a great cook too and she taught me everything i know. Actually i love  
cooking for Sian, the way she wrinkled her nose smelling the food before eating it, the curious look on her eyes, and  
the way her face lit up when she took the first bite. I love it. Along the day i spent with Sian i found myself getting  
lost on her features tons of times. After cleaning everything up when we were laying on the couch she approached  
me slowly until her body was laying into mine resting her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and i was  
mesmerized. I knew she was talking to me as i saw her soft lips moving but i couldn’t catch the words since i was  
lost in those piercing blue eyes. We talked about every stupid thing nothing important just awkward moments,  
young mistakes, clothe preferences...just getting to know each other.

I didn’t even realise what time it was and my dad hasn’t came back yet. The time i spend with Sian seems to fly  
by. She was asleep now cuddled into me with my arm around her shoulders and her head resting in my chest. With  
someone else it would have felt rushed, but with Sian... the contact felt normal. I am such an awkward person, I am  
really weird and I don’t let anyone touch me unless I feel comfortable with that person. I am weird, but Sian made  
me feel the good kind of weird.

As it was half past 11 i moved slowly trying to not wake sian sliding my arms around her neck and the back of her  
knees lifting her up and carrying her to the now empty rosie’s room. I wasn’t really tired even though the day i have  
had. God what a day.

I laid down on my bed after changing into my pj’s and grabing the book i left behind this morning when i rushed  
to the castle late as always. You see i am not a morning person as i stay late reading or writing. Wrapping the  
duvet around me i started thinking about the Chloe thing still holding my book. Why is she being like this? I fucking  
love her is obvious that my intention wasn’t hurt her...i know we had crossed the line i was so afraid of crossing  
though.. . I know I should have been the one to take control of the situation but I was so lost on her affection that i  
turned into a selfish bitch who choose sessions of make out and compliments over a best friend, a best friend with  
who i spent my life and i don’t see my future without. Besides the tears and the yelling i know i will always forgive  
her and she will always forgive me, the thing now is whether i will be able of forgive myself or not. Dont get me  
wrong i now she is not a saint either, yet i cant help but feel responsible. We will see tomorrow in class, if she looks  
at me, even just once, then i have a possibility.

I heard a soft knock on the door which snapped me out of my thoughts. Sian entered the room wearing only her  
knickers and my hoody, i felt my mouth start to salivate “You can close your mouth ya know, you are drooling” she  
said laughing while playing with the hoody cuffs.”Can i...come in? I cant sleep” I closed my mouth licking my lips and  
shaking my head trying to get rid of the look of lust remaining in my eyes.”Course you can” i said raising the duvet  
for her to join me.

“ I didn’t noticed this picture earlier...its...i don’t even have words” Sian said looking at the picture in the wall of my  
bed. “I know...”i said closing my eyes and remembering everything” My mom did it for me as when i was a kid i was  
obsessed with mermaids as well as my dad. Actually he was the one who taught me everything about...well...you” i  
explained looking down at my book trying to not give in” I remember her painting it as if it was yesterday, she asked  
me which colours i wanted...i chose the exact same colour as your eyes, see” i said pointing up” it is my favourite  
colour” memories crowded my brain and I smiled remembering the smell of the paint.

“Your eyes are prettier” she whispered while i was shaking my head in disbelief” they are dark and bright at the  
same time, as ice. They are so small and cute. Plus they show every emotion, every thought...” She said looking right  
through me” as when you were talking about your mother, your eyes showed love, melancholy...you miss her don’t  
you?”

“She was...everything...i’ve always been daddy’s girl but i think that every daughter has a connection with their  
mother. Wait, how do you know?” She cocked her head to the side and gazed into my eyes again saying” As i said  
Soph, this beautiful eyes can tell me your whole life. She would be so proud of the woman you have become.”

“I don’t think so haha,i bet she would have tried to fix me or something” i said laughing while Sian looked at me  
with confusion written in her face.”Because i am gay Sian””Ohh”Sian said as all her confidence left”Didnt my eyes  
show it?” i giggled cockily

“Yep Soph, your eyes showed it when you were eying me up down drooling you know?” there is the confidence i  
find attractive as hell. ‘Fuck sian what are you doing to me’ i pocked her head and she pushed me making me fall  
down the bed but i was faster as i grabbed her by the waist and we both fell down.”Oi you little bitch” I said giggling  
as i started tickling her” did you feel this down there aye Sianny?”We were both laughing so hard, when i noticed i  
was on top of her. I know i should have noticed it earlier. You know me already I am stupid ”Take it back! I wasn’t  
drooling!””Yes you were Sophieee!Ok ok you wasn’t” I let her get away from my grip and crawl back into bed after  
me. Neither of us tired we stayed looking at each other until i broke the silence” you know you are the first person  
i have talked to about my mom in 3 years? Well about my sexuality too.” She smiled” Chloe knows, my best friend,  
she was the only one. But i don’t want anybody else to know. I trust you more than i trust my sister and i know you  
for less than a day...Weird. Anyway, seeing as i cant tire you do you want me to read you something?” she nodded  
enthusiastically” This is ‘the art of loving’ by Erich Fromm”

A contrast to symbiotic union, mature love is union under the condition of preserving one’s integrity, one’s  
individuality. Love is an active power in a man; a power which brake through the walls which separate man from  
his fellow men, which unites him with others; love makes him overcome the sense of isolation and separateness yet  
it permits him to be himself to retain his integrity. In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet  
remain two.

Love is an activity, not a passive effect; it is a standing in, not a falling for. In the most general way, the active  
character of love can be described by stating that love is primarily giving, not receiving.

Sophie’s POV

As the words “Love is an activity, not a passive effect; it is a standing in, not a falling for. In the most general way,  
the active character of love can be described by stating that love is primarily giving, not receiving” echoed through  
my head all night,I fell into a restless sleep taking in all the events of the day. Plus having the most wonderful  
creature laying right by my side didn’t help. I quickly hit the alarm as it went off to prevent Sian from waking up, she  
looked so cute, so perfect as if she was made of marble.

Anyway after finding myself staring again, creepy I know but I cant help myself, I changed into my uniform, left a  
note for Sian and made her some breakfast. My dad was already at work so I didn’t need to tell him about a girl  
sleeping in my bed. I’ll tell him tonight, with his favourite steak with potatoes and red pepper, yes it sounds like a  
plan.

Say that I was hysteric was an understatement; I was running along the house to gather my stuff, bumping into  
every single furniture of the house. I have to face Chloe. I shouldn’t be this concerned about seeing my best friend  
but things were getting awkward between us. During the walk to the classes I still got in my mind two persons,  
who I couldn’t sake from my thoughts. Both forbidden and both gorgeous...to be honest I preferred my boring  
life instead of this! Besides today I got 1 hour of revising with Chloe as I usually help her with maths, and skiving  
without a reasonable excuse isn’t an option. We got 3 classes together and then back to her room, the place we

spent most of our time, when we are not partying or in class. I know a princess partying? Yes she forces me to  
escape once a week, not that I am complaining we always have a great time, but I don’t know... I am the sensible  
one and if her father catches us...we would be dead!

I walk into the class glancing instantly to the corner when we usually sit together, and there she is, sit with some  
random guy, I dont even remember his name. As I enter the room she starts to be all touchy-feely with the black  
haired boy. As if I would be jealous. Truth is that she hadn’t been with a guy since...us, neither did I, well find a  
girlfriend while you are deep down on Narnia is quite hard.

Anyway her flirting with him wasn’t hurting me, it felt weird. At the end of the day I know we will be snogging the  
face off each other, thats us. I cant help myself, she is kind of addictive. When we are together...I feel as if my lungs  
were on fire and my mouth was extremely dry, I just needed her. It wasn’t pure or gentle as the things Sian made  
me feel, even though we just shared a few gentle touches, we are just...friends? I guess so, since she is staying at  
mine.

The bell rang for the third time on that day and all I could remember of my 3 classes were the glances Chloe was  
giving me. She got me all worked up by that I couldn’t think of anything else, even Sian had moved to the back of  
my mind. A hand grabbing my stuff snapped me out of my thoughts, Chloe handed me my books as we made our  
way to her room. I saw her smirking by the corner of my eye.


End file.
